


Moonstruck

by Paresse



Category: Dappervolk (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blind Character, Blood and Injury, Chapter Three:, Chapter Two:, Consensual Non-Consent, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plank Walking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Threats, Trans!Wras, Vampire Bites, because you can rip that headcanon out of my cold dead hands, light blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paresse/pseuds/Paresse
Summary: moon·struck/ˈmo͞onˌstrək/adjectiveunable to think or act normally, especially because of being in love.-... It's. It's porn without plot. I have no excuse. I mean, like, it can be one off scenes that happen at some point in my other story line but like I wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it. It's porn.I keep having hot ideas and stuff to write my world-hopper together with Wras so I'm just making this a series of one-shots so I don't clog the tag. Warnings for each chapter will be in the beginning notes.Enjoy.
Relationships: World-Hopper/Wras (Dappervolk), Wras/The Captain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Dreams of Red Rings on Wings

**Author's Note:**

> The Captain, the moth character in these one-shots, is from my series Captain's Log.  
> It uses it/its pronouns and is genderfluid. I've made a whole NPC sheet for it here:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pfIwHNYx2pRO652NdO_32rQFg_bvNoI4aicIRBfp5Co/edit?usp=sharing

A knock rang through the captain’s quarters of Wras’ mighty ship. He glared up at the door. He didn’t really remember why he was so angry, but it doesn’t matter. He’s just _angry._

“Who the fuck is it??” He snapped.

A low, rumbling voice answered--The mothlike world-hopper that only called itself ‘the Captain’, "A kindly visitor..."

He stood… and hummed, “Come in.”

The door opened and things became a little clearer. It wasn’t wearing its mask. Both of its antennae were alert as its blind eye stared past him.

“I need you.”

“For what?” He snapped back, “You’ve got your ship--”

“No, Wras…” It cut him off, “Y’ve really no idea, do you…?” The Captain stalked around Wras’ quarters as the door shut behind it, circling the man with a predatory gait, “The things y’ do to me, Wras.”

“...Oh~?” The sneering pirate slid his claws along his desk, shimmering eyes narrowing at the moth, “Well, now, I knew you had a thing for me, anyone with eyes can see that.” He laughs, “But you really _lust_ for me, hm?” He laughed and clicked his tongue.

One of its hands reached out and tapped his chest before laying against it. His breath hitched. The other hand tapped along his shoulder until a claw was caressing down the side of his face.

“Y’ve… _no_ idea.” It growled, so low and so close he practically felt the vibrations, “I’ve wanted to snatch yer sly lil’ ass up and fuck y’ senseless since y’ nearly cut m’ finger off, ah?” It grabbed his chin roughly and tilted it up, thumb tracing his lip, “Y’ ain’t pullin’ away. Y’ want it too, don’t y’? I can stop now, all y’ gotta do is say th' word.”

“You want me so bad… why don’t you just take me? Or are you really a pirate?”

He's against the wall suddenly, those pale lips crashed against his. Rough lips on either side--cracked and harsh--as he pressed into it. Intoxicated by his own fury and the moth creature's desperation for him. Being so wanted, and so thoroughly, by this… rival of his sent something oh, so right through him. It sent him spiraling into a passion that shocked even himself.

Its claws felt up his shirt, danced along his rib cage, and wrapped around his body. Lips disappeared for a second before the moth lifted him up off the ground and held him up on the wall. Pinned between the hull of his ship and the heaving chest of the needy insect. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he tried to lean in to reclaim its lips.

But he's stopped by a claw.

"Ah-ah." Its voice chided him. He snarled, baring his needle-sharp teeth as it continues, "I wanna hear y’ say it first, lil’ jewel."

His flesh went warm under his scales. Jewel? Where did that come from?? He stared dumbly for a second too long, looking into that blind eye, then he snorted, "I don't know what you're talking about--"

"Say it. Call me yer Captain."

His flesh got hotter, a flash of furious offense, "Excuse you, I am the captain of this vessel, I don't care what anyone else calls yo--"

"Are y’ really in such a position t’ claim the title? Yer just a little guppy like this, pinned like the prey y’ are in yer own quarters..." The moth rocked its hips up, pressing its thighs between his. He felt the bump of its cock press against him through their clothes. 

" _You_ let me in, lil’ treasure." His fins pinned down and he squirmed, _"You_ told me t’ take ya after ya caught on..." It tilted its head, “ _You_ wanted this.” 

He knew it couldn't see. But he felt watched all the same, staring into an eye that stared a thousand leagues past him.

"So really, can y’ call yerself captain?" Its lips brushed against his, "When you've so clearly given yerself t’ me on a pretty lil’ platter?"

He let out a groan and tried to push his lips against the moth's. A claw wrapped around his throat to deny him. He dragged his claws across its shoulders and reveled in the hiss and the arch of the moth's back… but he knew he was bested. He'd known it since he'd realized the moth wanted him like this. Since he'd realized he wanted to be ravished like the treasure the moth compared him to.

"My C… Captain…" It was barely a whisper, hissed between needle teeth, "Please…" But it was more than enough for his Captain.

A vibrating growl ripped out of the other pirate and suddenly he was in the air for a split second. Before his back hit his bunk, before weight crashed onto him and his Captain's lips bruised his own. He arched into it, claws searching for purchase on the moth's body. It worked faster than he could think. He wasn’t sure when his pants had disappeared, but he knew when a finger slid into his cunt. His head fell backwards and he let out a low groan. 

Freed of his lips, it kissed down his throat until it reached the meaty part of his shoulder. He barely registered a pause before two razor sharp fangs pierced into him. His noises caught in his throat as the combination of pain and need scrambled in his brain. He sputtered and squirmed, scales prickling across his skin. But the Captain--his Captain--held him close, still enough that its fangs didn’t do more damage than necessary. 

In his shock, he barely registered his Captain pressing another finger into him. 

“Fuck… _fuck…!_ ” He breathes out as he presses into it. Fingers? Teeth? Both. His arms wrap around its neck as he whimpers. He hears the gold of his circlet hit the ground, his captain tossing it aside as fangs and fingers, then, retreat out of his body. 

Leaking--blood and need. 

His glazed eyes stare up at the predatory moth. His blood dripping from its lips, its seemingly endless scars. He feels so very small. And yet… The gentle smile on those bloodied lips. A claw tracing his jaw line. He feels so very, very... _important._

Small, but desired.

Submissive, but treasured.

Weak… but safe.

“Beautiful, beautiful lil’ jewel…”

“You can’t even see me.” The snap is weak, huffed between heavy breaths.

“I see just a lil’. Changes in th’ light. Flashes o’ color. And you… yer a rainbow. Y’ reflect the way gemed golems do in th’ mines…” It leans over him, a claw on either side of his head, “And e'en so, I’ve felt yer face, yer body... heard yer voice, yer laugh… I don’t need t’ see a jewel t’ know it’s precious, ah?”

_Oh, he could get used to this._

“Vaer’s left fucking asscheek, just fuck me already.” He laughs out, absolutely _beaming_ at the praise.

“Hmm~?” The mothlike captain tugged down its pants.

“ _Please_ fuck me, o’ Captain mine.” As the near-sarcastic words left him, his fanged grin twitched wider as his eyes flicked down to look. A little gasp left him and he squirmed a little at the sight, but his grin never left, “O-oh, fuck, _please.”_ He arched his hips up off the sheets.

It pressed into him slowly and he stifled a whine, pressing against the stretch, “Y-Yes…” He lifted a hand to his face and bit down on a knuckle as it began to move. He muffled his moans, knees closing around the Captain’s cinched waist. 

“Awww…” Its humming voice sent ripples through his body, “Not gonna let me hear y’ sing for me, lil’ siren?” 

He pulled his hand away to snap at it, only for it to shove itself deeper and force him to cover his mouth again to keep from crying out loud. The claws of his other hand pulled deep marks into the moth’s back, just shy of its wings.

“Oooh, don’t want yer crew t’ hear~? S’ that what it is~?”

He shut his eyes tight and whined as the moth grabbed his hips, claws sliding between his scales. He could barely think past the way its cock slammed against the back of his cunt and his own teeth digging into his hand to keep from crying out. One of its hands slid away from his hip… and then the flat of its thumb was rubbing circles into his clit.

A high-pitched whine came from him and he arched his back high, tasting his own blood in his mouth.

“Maybe next time…” The Captain’s voice was hoarse, groaned out in short bursts, “Next time I’ll… gag y’ with yer own scarf… hah… Shove that pretty lil’ ring ’tween... yer jaws… Oh, fuck, Wras…!!” Its head dropped to his neck as it muffled a loud moan in his shoulder, thrusts losing rhythm. He gasped and his whole face flushed as he realized it was cumming inside of him. Its wings practically vibrated on its back.

He tipped over his own edge at some point in its wild need, its claws leaving new scars on his body as he finally wailed to the open air. He panted and whimpered…

And woke up in the water, staring up at the ceiling of his room beneath the surface. Not in his quarters on his ship, but in his hide-out in the ruins.

He covered his face and let out a long, drawn-out groan, grabbing the nearest solid thing and throwing it against the cavern wall with a loud _THUNK!_


	2. With the Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings, soft beach sex. Ambiguous on Wras' genitals because I can. 
> 
> Also sea monster Wras because I have developed specific headcanons about him LOL

The moonlight bounces off the seawater, dancing along every gentle wave that ripples into the shallows as the tide slowly ebbs from the shore. Between the rocks, tucked away in a little corner, away from the prying eyes of the world, two pirates laugh and swim. Bare and naked to the world, uncaring and vulnerable with only one another. Scales against fur, skin against skin, the moth and the eel playfight and splash as the stars watch on with gentle love and amusement.

The moth catches the eel from behind, hugs him against its chest and growls playfully into his ear as he laughs his surprise. And then the moth just holds him. Nuzzles into the wet flesh where his head fins meet his throat.

"Wras…" It rumbles out, its voice a low bass, "My beautiful, beautiful little Wras…"

Wras grins and curls his tail around the moth's leg at the praise, "Oh, yes, my Captain~?" He tilts his head back to press his teeth in a kiss to the side of its head.

"I get so very jealous o' the sea water…" It kisses along the spine of one of his fins, "Gettin' to touch y' all the time." It slides its hands down the soft, scarred slope of Wras' belly, "Gettin' to slide along yer skin into every little place that _I_ wanna be…" One hand disappears below the water, sliding along the front of his thighs as it continues purring into his ear.

"From yer thighs…" It grips the scaled flesh. 

"To yer stomach…" The other hand sides back up, tracing a scar until it reaches his chest, "Swirling across yer beautiful chest…" One of its claws flick the gold piercing one of his nipples.

Wras lets out a moan, shameless and delighted, and leans back against the moth, eyes fluttering shut.

"Gettin' to kiss and caress yer throat without even caring who's watching." It presses its lips against his shoulder, making him shiver.

"Or maybe…" 

One of Wras' fins prick up as the Captain hums.

"Maybe the water is a guide. Pullin' me with the tide…" As if summoned, a slightly larger wave ripples over them, pushing Wras deeper into its grasp. He gasps softly.

"Closer…" Its voice is almost one with its purrs, it presses its lips right up against his neck, right where it can feel his pulse racing under wet scales, "And closer…" Now it kisses just behind his jaw, where it meets the bottom spine of his head fins.

In a smooth motion it turns him around and presses him up against its chest, "...to you." It slides a hand along his cheek and he leans into it. It bends down and kisses his exposed teeth. He presses back, the closest he can offer as a kiss without lips. The Captain has never minded. 

His eyes flutter shut again and he lifts his arms to wrap them around the Captain's neck. Its hands settle around his waist.

It pulls away only to kiss back down his neck, and he gladly bares his throat to it. It pauses as it reaches his shoulder, "May I bite~?"

"Yes…" Permission is nearly swallowed by the sound of a distant wave crashing against the breaking rocks that keep these shallows calm.

The Captain nips at first, gentle, holding pressure for only a moment. Enough to feel its teeth sliding along his skin. And then it opens its mouth wider, the points of its wicked fangs pressing against him. Muscles shift under the surface with the pressure… but it doesn't pierce. Its fangs slip off, leaving only the most surface of scratches. A pleasant sting, sudden and sharp. 

Then it nips again, without its fangs. A low, rolling growl vibrates its chest against his and he lets out a soft moan of its name. It pulls away, reluctantly.

"Mmm~... I almost can't help myself. If I had bandages I'd bite ye proper. Ye taste every bit as good as ye sound." One of its antennae twitches and it breaks into a tiny snigger, "Ah, that phrase ain't as good when I can't say 'as good as you _look_ ', ah?" 

Wras snorts and rolls his eyes, "Dork. I know what you meant." He leans in and nips at its collarbone, the closest thing to his mouth at the moment, "...don't stop."

It grins and moves to his other shoulder, biting down again. He shudders and lets out another moan as this time it bites hard enough to bruise, a growl rippling up out of its throat and into his skin. It doesn't use its fangs again, but this side of his shoulder is more than stinging when the Captain is through. Darker marks decorating dark skin as bites, kisses, and licks its way back up to his mouth, "I would never dream of stopping."

It dips down and slides its arms around his thighs, suddenly lifting him up out of the water. 

“Wh-- hey!!” He gasps and laughs out loud in surprise, grabbing the Captain's shoulders to keep from tipping off. It kisses at his stomach as it wades over to a rocky outcrop. He laughs and squirms, “Gyahah!! Ahahaa! St-stop, that tickles you bastard!!” He snorts in his laughter, but never really tries to get away.

It lays him across a flat rock, the waves to its back as it leans over him. He pants and kicks at it as he recovers from the tickling, “Asshole!” He giggles out.

The Captain rumbles out a little laugh and peppers kisses onto his face, before nuzzling him, "Look at what y've done to me, Wras…"

Wras smirks and lays a hand on his chest, his eyes devouring the sight of it over him; White, wet hair dripping in the moonlight, an unseeing golden red eye half lidded and needy, chest heaving and, further down, its cock half hard. It growls again, a needy, animalistic sound. 

He slides his hand along its chest, tracing claws through the dense fur. He looks back up at its face and hums, as if considering, "Promise you'll be sweet and fuck me hard~?" He lifts his legs out of the water and wraps them around its waist, "You wanna keep me for the night, gotta make sure I can't swim away."

"Ooohohoh, I promise, my golden little treasure." It presses its hips in as he lifts his hips up. Its cock slides alongside his inner thigh. It growls out a low moan and then shifts back away, “Roll over.” He whines a little in protest but his legs slide off its waist. The Captain stands up to wait for him to settle as he turns to lay on his stomach. He peers over his shoulder and flourishes his tail out of the way. 

It runs a hand gently down his spine, slowly petting and soothing the sharp back-fins down flat, “Such a good boy~...” It purrs and leans over to kiss the back of his neck. It presses into him slowly at first, groaning. "Fuck… yer so tight…" It shifts and moves in shallow little thrusts. 

Wras lets his head fall forward, jaw going slack in a moan as the Captain stretches him, "Ca… Captain… more…" It obeys the little plea. His claws scrape a little across the rocks as each push and pull drags him just a little across its surface. The Captain’s hand slides along one of his arms until it grasps his hand in its own. He lets out an airy little laugh, “You’re so romantic tonight, huh?” He mutters and grips its hand back.

“Let an older man be a lil’ bit of a sap, ah?” It kisses along his neck, “Ain’t get much time like this with ye…” It purrs out between thrusts, wrapping its other arm around his waist. It pushes deeper again and drags a louder moan out of Wras' throat. He settles down a little more, almost relaxing into the rhythm and feel of the Captain.

The private, rocky little beach they have fills with the noises of both of them. Unhindered by fear of being discovered. Unhindered by any denial any more. Free and open. 

Wras rolls his hips back, panting softly. The Captain grips his hip and presses its mouth up to the side of his head, “I have a promise to keep, y’know... Yer not swimming anywhere, my slippery little eel. _Brace.”_

Wras’ eyes fly open and he scrambles to find a solid handhold before it lifts his hips up and buries itself to its hilt. He wails and arches his back into its punishing new thrusts as it practically roars into his ear. His jaw falls slack and he grips _hard_ onto its hand, "More…! Just… just a little more, I'm…” His tail lashes back and forth, still off to the side, “Oooh, Captain, give it to me… please…!"

“So greedy~...” The Captain licks its fangs and grabs one of his fins between its teeth, tugging a little before laughing, “I wouldn’t… have ye any other way.”

It isn’t long after that it loses any rhythm and bites down onto his shoulder, lips pulled back into a snarl. Wras thrashes as he tips over the edge, screaming its name to the deaf rocks around them. It trembled as it slowed and eventually stopped, laying on top of him and panting hard. 

They laid like this for a while, the Captain holding him close and murmuring soft praise as the tide slowly came in. When the water reached the edge of the rock, the moth finally pulled out with a soft laugh.

“So. Swimming anytime soon?”

Wras stayed lip on the rock, looking up at it, “Gyah… hah… fuck, Cap’n, I’m not even sure I can… walk to shore…” He flopped his tail weakly in the water.

“Oh, yer playing pitiful ‘cause ye want me to carry y’.” It shakes its head and feels for Wras’s body on the rock before scooping him up, “Yer lucky I’m a sucker for that act.” It waded back to shore as Wras cuddled into its chest like a pampered sea kitty.


	3. New... Heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Wras ahead :3c
> 
> And here's where the warnings REALLY roll in:
> 
> This chapter contains:  
> Consensual Non-Consent (which means it was all planned beforehand and is a scene)  
> Blood  
> Violence  
> Vampirism
> 
> If you don't like this kind of content, please skip to the next chapter or leave the work entirely.  
> I won't tolerate people complaining because of the contents if I warned for them. If I failed to warn for something, I'm happy to adjust my warnings.

Dry throat.

Dry as fuck eyes, too.

Ugh, he can feel the shit gunking up his eyes. Been out of the water too long. He tries to sit up, reaching a hand to rub away the disgusting gunk. 

He doesn’t even get the time to do that before ice cold water is dumped onto him. He practically shrieks at the shock and scrambles back, hitting hard metal bars. He blinks his eyes fully open. Well, at least they aren’t as dry any more. He slowly adjusts to the dim light and sees a figure he recognizes… and isn’t happy to see.

“Hey, Lucifer…” He grits out, teeth bared in a grimace of a grin.

“Rise and shine, pretty fins!” Lucifer cackles and tosses the bucket aside, “Cap’n wants y’ on-deck!”

Wras snarls and pats at his belt for his knife, but it’s not there. Of course it’s not. He’s in the belly of a ship in a shitty little cage. He lets out a dry laugh and looks Lucifer up and down, “I don’t have a choice in the matter do I?”

“Absolutely not.” The scullion unlocks the cage door and flings it open, “Get up an’ move.”

Wras growls, but pulls himself up and stumbles out of the cage. His knee smarts like a bitch, but at least they left his knee brace on. Lucifer shoves him ahead and up above deck. 

He flinches at the bright light and at the sound of the Captain's crew jeering at him. He isn't used to being on the receiving end of this kind of treatment. All the same, as his eyes fall on the moth at last, he straightens himself up and flares his fins proudly, "What's all this then? Didn't I tell you I didn't want a public proposal?" He gnashes out. Taunting.

"Didn't I tell y' to stay outta m' way?" The Captain tilts its head to one side, "I can't keep my promise if you don't keep yours." It saunters over, equally as taunting in its voice, "Now you an' I were on even footin'." It draws its sword and taps it casually over one shoulder as it starts to circle him. Wras turns with its circles, not letting it get behind him, "But now ye've gone and lost me a treasure. Not jus' any treasure, no, ye lost me a treasure that was _rightfully_ mine." 

A blade presses to his back and he freezes. The Captain stops and turns on a heel to face him, "So how are ye gonna get back on even ground, ah?" It twirls its own blade, "Syrin, mate, lead 'im to the plank."

Wras flicked a fin. Plank? For fuck's sake, he's a fish! Syrin's blade jabs him in the spine and he moves anyways. Saying nothing. If the Captain was gonna try and drown a fish then so be it.

"See, Wras… they say an eye fer an eye and the world goes blind, aye? Well, fuck be that, I'm already blind. Rest o' the world can learn what it's like easy 'nough." It hops onto the plank ahead of Wras and waltzes right out, "Ye took away somethin' that was rightfully mine… so I'll take somethin' rightfully yers." It hopped off the end and hovered just off the edge of it as Syrin jabbed him again to get on the plank.

At first his steps are confident. He has no fear of the sea, he can breathe in the water. He'll play the Captain's little game, though.

Until a breeze nearly knocks him off and his eyes snap down so he can catch himself.

The vertigo nearly makes him vomit. Is the air thin? Are they really that high up?? He's struggling to breathe all of a sudden.

And then he registers what's below. Not the sea. The jagged edges and boulders of the side of a mountain. No water in sight. His fins flatten to his head.

"Yer life."

He snaps his head up to look at the Captain, still fluttering casually nearby, that same teasing voice. 

"You mother fucker." Wras stared blankly at it, "You Vaer be damned mother _fucker_." He can't fathom what else to say, "You're not serious." Panic paints his voice painfully.

"I'm deathly serious. Ye don't seem t' understand how much that 'little trinket' meant to me and mine. I even got t' hold it for a moment before y' fucked everything sideways like an acrobatic slut." It flit from one side to the other, "So tell me. Why shouldn't I blow ye over? Let y' fall to the ground and splatter? Watch the rats and wolves gnaw ye to bits miles away from any shore? Yer crew won't ever find ye, hell, Xarion may even give me a reward!"

It comes closer, and Wras becomes devastatingly aware of the little wind those wings create. He shifts a foot on the tiny board and narrows his eyes, rapidly considering his options, "There's something else you want. If all you wanted was to taunt me before you killed me, you would have shoved me off after that little speech."

"Aye, I knew ye were smarter 'n' that. I'd rather not kill ye if I don't gotta. Competition's good an' healthy. But y'see I didn't think y'd understand what I want 'less I stick the iron riiiiiight up close… so ye can feel the heat." It flaps its wings twice, harder, and the little gust nearly knocks him over. He manages to catch himself, swallowing the yelp he almost let loose.

The Captain cackles and flutters back on-deck, "Come to my quarters. We'll discuss it there, ah? While the alternative's fresh in ye mind."

He shudders and makes his way off the precarious board and back on solid ground. He keeps his eyes square in the middle of the Captain's back. He tries to ignore the snickering and taunting of the rest of the ship.

He looks away only when the Captain steps aside to wave him into its quarters. The door shuts hard behind him and he flinches. The moth waltzes around the room with an airy confidence.

"Y’ need anythin'? Got a tub of water there if ye need a dip." It circles around the shoddy central desk, pointing its sword towards said tub in a corner. The dryness of his throat is suddenly obvious, and a hand goes to his slowly drying out gills, "No shame in it. Y' know I ain't gonna kill ya."

Wras grumbles something out, but does go over, refusing to put his back to the Captain, and slides into the water, shuddering a little at the cold. He drops his mouth below and starts slowly pulling water through his gills, watching the moth as it sits on the desk after clearing a spot.

"That mirror was 'bout the only thread I had left to the last world-hopper who came through these parts. She got cozy with immortal crystal golems and seabeasts alike… and that mirror… if I'd gotten that mirror…" It slowly turns the blade over in its hand, pointed end pressing into the pad of its finger, "Do ye know what it's like, Wras? Something reminding y' of… something missing? Feelin' like something is right… but not knowin' why?" It gets up and huffs as it twirls the blade again, "I dunno why the fuck I became a pirate, y'know. Not the foggiest of hints." It pauses, "That mirror could have helped me remember." 

It spins on a heel and flings the blade towards Wras, the eel ducking down into the water as it hits the wood of the wall behind him. He stares up at it from under the water for a moment, then drags himself back up.

The Captain struts over slowly. The hat comes off first. Then the eyepatch. Then the mask. Each tossed aside carelessly to litter the room somewhere. There’s a deadly predation in its expression.

It swings one leg up and over the edge of the tub and is over him, yanking the sword out of the wall. He’s now pinned under it, a knee on either side of his thighs in the water as it sets both hands on the edges of the tub to either side of his head. There’s no escape.

There never was an escape.

“So what, Wras, can ye give me that’s worth _that,_ ah?” There’s a rattle to its growl. A visceral, groaning rattle. 

He squirms under it, eyes darting around as he tries to think of something, anything in his hoard back at the hideout that might have a connection to some ancient worldhopper, or some memory of some ruins somewhere that might be connected… But in his searching, his eyes land… on something both intriguing and distressing. His claws dig into the sides of the tub and his eyes slowly move up to look from the moth’s pants up to its face.

“...you already have something in mind.”

“Do I?” It rattles out, “That doesn’t matter. I asked ye a question, lil’ wrasse. If ye think that’s what I want? Offer it t’ me. Let m’ hear ye say it.” It puts a claw above his head and leans in further, lips peeling back from those wicked moth-fangs in a terrible sneer.

Wras shudders and stares at those teeth, his mind racing. He closes his eyes and lets out a low groan, mouth dipping back under the water as he took a long, slow breath… Only to have a claw slam around his throat and drag him back up.

“I ain’t playin’ games, shark bait, ain’t no resting.” The Captain slams his head back against the edge of the tub, “Make. Yer. Offer. Or I’ll throw ye off the deck myself.”

Wras swallows hard with the claw there, feeling his own pulse against its fingers. He licks his teeth, “I’ll let you use my body--once!!” He quickly adds, hating the panic in his voice but it’s a little late for that, “J-Just once. However you want…” 

“Ooooh, however I want~?” The moth cooes over him, “Might make up fer only getting it once…” A low laugh rumbles from its chest, “Here I thought I might have t’ dangle ye over the edge of th’ ship, but yer a good boy, ain’t ye?”

He flinches at the backhanded praise, looking away. The moth’s other hand slides over his thigh and moves inwards under the water. He whimpers as its claws trace and explore the curve of him through the fabric. The moth hums thoughtfully as it slowly rubs little circles through the worn material of his pants. His leg twitches against his will.

“I think I’ll take yer offer.” It stands up out of the water and out of the tub, "Take however long y' need to recover from bein' outta the water s' long, but when yer done…" It peels off it's wet clothes and lounges out on a mismatched pile of cushions he assumes acts as it's bed, "Yer mine." 

Wras doesn't look at it directly. He groans and slides into the water, covering his face. Is he really about to do this? Fuck for his life? Who knows what the Captain will make him do… but the die was already cast. It's this or… well, he felt sick to even think about the dizzying height again. He slows his breathing and tries to logic this. As long as the Captain is satisfied, he'll get out of this alive and intact. Hopefully intact. Besides, he's had fantasies about it before, right...? 

The Captain's attractive, charming… when it isn't threatening to kill you where your crew will never know what happened to you...

…yeah, it doesn't make the situation any better. He shudders. No. Overthinking it now. Just get on with it. He's been under long enough that he should be fine now to be out of it. He grabs the sides of the tub and pulls himself out of it abruptly. 

He tries not to think about what he's doing as he kicks off the soaking shoes. The sharp pain in his knee is another distraction. That's gonna smart worse later, isn't it? He pulls his shirt up and off, dorsal fins flaring and laying back down slowly as the shirt slaps against the ground.

His pants have to come off next. But he hesitates. The Captain has already felt through them, it knows he has a cunt at this point. Still, his fingers fumble a little with his belt as he undoes it.

“Havin’ trouble?”

“Shut up…” He snips and tosses his belt forcefully to one side, letting the cloth slide off of him. He walks slowly towards the moth, eyes off to one side as the cold air makes him shudder. A hand brushing up his thigh, soft fur sliding over his scales. The Captain sits up and runs both hands up his sides before pulling him down suddenly into its lap.

Oh, fuck, he can feel it, pressed against him from beneath.

He squeezes his eyes shut as the Captain’s hands explore him, “So sweet, Wras… here I expected t' have to fight ye more, but yer such a soft touch…” It caresses a hand down his back, between his fins. He lets out a little gasp and bites his tongue. Its lips are on his chest, kissing along a scar until it reaches one of his piercings. He makes himself stay still as its teeth tugged on the metal. 

“C-Can you just hurry up…” He mumbles, “It’s cold.”

“Mmm, y' said anything I wanted, and I wanna take my time.” It continues to caress him, flat tongue lapping over his nipple, "Yer so… precious t' me. How can I not wanna savor every last scrap of ye?" It kisses up to his shoulder, "I wanted this in exchange fer losing something irreplaceable. I'm gonna treat y' jus' the same."

Wras' fins flatten back at that, confusion painting his expression. He hesitates and lets the Captain press him back down into the cushions, those lips kissing along his chest still. Revulsion and a twisted desire war in his throat and keep him from saying anything. Keep him from more than whimpering in protest as his legs are spread.

"All _mine…_ " Its voice is a heavy, breathy sound as it shifts its weight. It moves down his body and Wras' gasp hitches in a high crack when he feels its breath on his clit. The whiplash of expectations has him silent and complacent as its fingers explore his folds, tracing the edges and feeling him. Its mouth held above his clit tauntingly. He doesn't know what to do with his hands as his legs tremble. 

"Such a pretty little cunt." It presses the pad of its thumb to his clit and he whines, "A precious, pretty little toy being so obedient and sweet."

"F-Fuck off…!" He chokes out, hand going over his mouth. His eyes lock on a trinket hanging from the ceiling.

A laugh rewards his snap and the thumb pulls away, "Don't worry. I'll only make you feel good."

Warmth suddenly envelopes his cunt and he bucks his hips without thinking. The Captain holds him down by his thighs. His eyes snap down to look and he realizes the Captain had licked him just before it does it again. He closes his eyes and stifles a whine as it continues.

It drags its tongue over his folds and presses the flat of it to his clit. It listens intently to Wras' reaction and feels the way he squirms before wrapping its lips around the other pirate's clit and sucking on it. Another buck rewards it, along with a louder groan. A hand finds its way into its hair and the Captain hesitates. It considers telling Wras off for that, but sucks harder. The grip tightens and the Captain hums its approval. 

It rolls its tongue against the head of his clit as it brings a hand away from one of his thighs and presses a knuckle into him.

Wras arches his back and lets out a sharp curse. It feels so good. He tries to let himself enjoy it… but he feels so pathetic and pitiful like this. He can’t ignore the way his gut churns every time his leg twitches against his will. The Captain's hair is so soft against his hand and the mere thought makes him shudder. Just laying here as it plays with him so delicately... His eyes open just enough to look down and watch it pull back for a breath, rolling its finger inside of him slowly. Its chin is already soaked with the proof of his need. It licks its lips and kisses along his thigh, smearing his own desire across his scales.

Its blind eye is half open, staring past him as it opens its mouth just enough to bite down on his thigh with its front teeth. No fangs. Not yet. But it still _fucking hurts_. He cries out as it bites harder and harder until there _must_ be a bruise. He whines and his leg twitches when it finally lets go. It laps the stinging place slowly, and then moves closer in. It clamps down again where his thigh meets his hip and he grips its hair tighter. 

“F-Fuck, Captain…! That hurts!”

It growls into his flesh and doesn’t let up until there’s another bruise, welling up dark and hot. It licks its lips and shoves its second curled-up finger into him, listening to him yelp and squirm.

“Shut up.” It growls, “In here, right now, yer just another part of my hoard. A new plaything for me t’ use and abuse ‘til I’m bored of y’.”

Something surges in Wras at that and he kicks out a leg, pulling with his grip on its hair. The Captain hisses as his knee collides with the side of its head and it grabs his thigh, claws digging in. Wras bursts out in a laugh.

“Gyahahaah! Fuck you! You expected a fight, I’ll give you a goddamn fight!” He sits up suddenly and yanks the moth by its hair. It snarls and snaps its teeth at him, but is held away. It pulls its fingers out of him to have another free claw. For a moment, the almost gentle scene devolves into chaos. Claws find purchase in fur and fins. He loses his grip in its hair at some point.

Wras sees an expanse of bare, pale flesh and his jaws loosen--needle like teeth stretching out--as he prepares to bite down…

And then he’s made very well aware of the fact that the Captain has thicker, two-inch long fangs of its own. He screams and thrashes as pain lances through his body, centering in the meat of his shoulder. He can’t move the arm attached to it, it hurts so bad. 

He bites into the Captain’s hand as it tries to muffle his shrieks, his sharp teeth attempting to shred the muscle and sinew and his second pair of jaws even attempting to make purchase before it rips its hand away and chooses, instead, to grab his throat, choking off his next cry. His claws bury in its back, but it keeps its wings held away and his claws can’t touch anything through the dense white fur.

The fight eases for a moment. Blood drips down his throat from the Captain’s hand, drips off the Captain’s lips where its teeth gored holes into his shoulder. He gasps for air as he feels the sickening pull on his veins. The Captain is feeding on him. He squirms a little, but the dizziness catches up and he falls still. After a moment, it slowly it pulls them out, grabbing a blanket nearby to hold pressure on the wound.

“So…” It heaves out, “Yer not as disappointing and easily broken as I thought.” It licks its fangs off. Wras lets out a rolling growl, fins flaring with his defiance. It tilts his chin up and a bruising kiss is pressed to his mouth. He growls against it, nausea fading as his teeth find purchase in its lips, but he doesn’t tear through. The Captain frees its lip and rolls its body against his as it shoves its tongue into his fang-riddled mouth. He has every opportunity to snap it off then and there… but the game of it is much more fun.

Clumps of its fur come off in his claws, one hand still numb by his side. The Captain holds its hand stubbornly over the wound. Its other, bloodied hand, comes away from his throat to spread apart his legs again, and he’s too distracted to notice until its cock is buried in him and it pulls away to moan at the feeling. It arches as Wras finds un-furred flesh and tears at it. A soft, choked cry is all it hears from Wras in reaction.

It bends down--smearing blood this time--to kiss along his chest again. The coppery scent is almost overwhelming. And then a laugh interrupts its train of thought.

“Gyahahaaaa…” A ragged breath, “Don’t… don’t tell me that’s all you got, old man.” Wras huffs, licking his fangs, “I can barely even feel y-- Ah!”

The mothlike pirate shuts him up with a swift jerk of its hips, forcing him to take its length. It chuckles back and nips at his chest, “Yer so loud.” It laughs a little and pulls back to start moving, “S’ a nice change from before.”

When did the room start spinning? How much blood had he lost? Or was it from the whiplash? He couldn’t even make himself focus on that train of thought as his eyes fluttered shut. His throat is dry again, his voice cracks every time the Captain bottoms out inside him. Its snarls and murmurs of his name fill him with a kind of sick satisfaction. The way its claws dig into his hip, its teeth bruising up his chest and neck now.

“Harder…” His legs wrap around its waist, “Oooh, haahahah, you really needed me, hm, Cap’n~?” He pants out as it snarls louder up against his ear, fur standing on end like a wild animal, “Fuck… F… uck…” 

It groans into his ear, wings fluttering madly as it fucks into him. He forgets for a while that this was supposed to be a repayment. His whole body aches, he can’t tell the difference between his numb arm and his tongue at this point. The Captain nips at his jaw and then presses a kiss to his mouth again, rough and without care, as its hips lose a rhythm. Something in him begged for _just a little more_ and he bucked his hips against it as it cums inside him to chase his own orgasm. 

His eyes roll back as he drops off the edge--stars dancing across the backs of his eyelids, fins fluttering and flaring. He whimpers and pants as the Captain pulls out of him, ache starting to catch up to him.

“Captain…” He lets out a little breath in a sigh and tilts his head to look up at it. It slowly lifts the bloodied blanket off of his neck and uses its fingers to feel around the holes. He sighs and relaxes back. Fuck it, he was happy to let it tend to the wounds it made.

It's over.

“How do you feel?” It murmurs the question softly.

“I’m… dizzy. Dry. Can’t feel that arm.” He swallows and looks down to his arm, slowly opening his hand, “But I can move it.”

“Good.” It moves to pick him up gingerly, taking him across the room, “Let's keep ye from drying out and then I’ll keep ye from bleeding out.”

Wras laughs weakly as he’s lowered into the tub, “Thanks.” He flinches, expecting cold water, but blinks his eyes open and looks down as the water is pleasantly warm. It’s a different tub, one he hadn’t noticed earlier. He chuckles, “Damn, thought of everything, huh?” He relaxes down.

The Captain chuckles and gently starts wiping the blood off of Wras as he slips completely under the water, “Don’t fall asleep, now.” One of Wras’ hands comes up and slides over the Captain’s arm.

“I won’t. I still haven’t told you off for going too damn soft at first.” He laughs under the water, voice slightly distorted as it goes from underwater to air.

The Captain huffs and begins to wrap kelp bandages around his shoulder and chest, “Hey, yer the one who didn’t fight. What was I s’posed to do, look a gift horse in the mouth? Y’ let me do whatever I’ll still treat ye like gold.”

Wras rolls his eyes, then slowly manages to sit up, pulling the Captain’s hand up to look at the damage he did to its hand, “Didn’t expect you to drag the _whole_ crew into the threat. When you said you’d get some help I expected Luci and Arthas at most.”

“...Wras, if ye think the whole crew ain’t privy to the whole deal, ye certainly weren’t helping with yer shriekin’.” The Captain laughs and sits back to let Wras rinse out its hand, leaning against the tub.

Wras’s skin burns under his scales and his fins shimmer to a darker pink. Some feeling is returning to his arm, so he uses it to bandage its hand in return.

“They all consented to it, by the by. Those that didn’t wanna be a part of it we dropped off at port.” The Captain smirks, “Some of the crew probably fuckin’ out their own problems now.”

“...That’s kinda hot.” Wras busts out in a laugh, then sighs, “Ahh, fuck, I’m exhausted.” He blinks slowly. The Captain nods and slides into the tub with him. After a moment of shifting, Wras is laid on its chest, both submerged. The Captain coughs a few times as it waits for its gills to form, and then it settles properly.

“Water’s gonna get cold.” Wras mumbles against its fur.

“There’s a heater under it. Get some rest, jewel.”

It waits a moment for a reply… and realizes Wras has already fallen sound asleep.


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings;
> 
> Fish anatomy, sex change, noncon, degrading, humiliation

“Wraaas~” The Captain’s voice comes as a whine as it lands on the sea-pirate’s ship, “Ye haven’t visited in weeks~! I’m beginnin’ t’ think ye don’t like me.” The amount of overdramatic theatrics in its voice are palpable. Thick as syrup and twice as sticky.

Wras flicks one of his headfins and glares down at it, teeth twisted into a snarl and his tail lashing angrily, “When did I ever say I liked you in the first place? You had a good dick for a while and I got bored. Buzz off.” He flits a hand out dismissively.

“Oh~?” The moth ascended the stairs of the ship to where it’s captain pouted like a toddler, “Ye certainly didn’t seem bored…~” It circles him slowly and slides up behind him.

“I’m a good actor.” Wras huffs and takes a step forward to get out of its grabbing range. Unfortunately, he underestimated its arm length and claws grab his hips and pull him back flush against the moth.

“Yer really not, darlin’~ I can see th’ way yer squirming inside. Ye wanna be big an’ bad and turn me down, but ye missed me. Filthy lil  _ brat. _ ” It presses its mouth up against his ear and he snarls, his hands going over the Captain’s hands to dig his claws in harshly.

“Quit fucking touching me and get your perverted ass off my ship!” He snaps his fangs as he talks, squirming to get free now…

But the Captain has other plans and quickly moves a hand to grope his cock… that was no longer there. Its shock distracted it long enough for Wras to twist away, his face burning bright pink and his fins far more vibrant,  _ “I told you to quit fucking touching me!!” _

After a long pause, the Captain starts laughing, head thrown back, “Ohhh, that’s a fuckin’ hoot! That’s why you ain’t been by! Seems t’ me like yer body’s accepted me as yer superior and ye can’t take the heat!” It stalks over to him, backing him into a corner, “Ye really are a filthy lil slut-bag, ain’t ya? All big an’ bad until someone bigger comes ‘long and slams yer face into the reef.” Wras’ back presses against the railing of his ship and he growls low as it continues, “Have ye even touched it yet? Oooh, I bet not, proud lil guppy ye are… C’mon, then…” 

It leans over him and gropes him again, claws pressing in perfectly along the new slit there, massaging his lips through his pants. His jaw parts open in a gasp before he can stop it, flinching away. But the Captain’s hand follows him, the other bracing against the railing beside him. He snarls and reaches out his claws to swipe across the moth’s chest, only to witness it arch into them. He trembles as he digs his claws in harder, squirming to get away even as he’s held there by his cunt.

“So perfect…~ I get t’ show ye how a pussy feels. I’m gonna take ye and ruin ye like y’ve never imagined. Take yer new virginity and fling it to the furthest reaches of the skies…” It snatches him up abruptly and flings him over its shoulder. He yelps and thrashes, now biting and clawing, but the fur on its back is so dense, all he gets is a mouthful of fluff and shirt. 

The Captain scares off the rest of the crew that might attempt to save Wras by snapping at them and flourishing its sword out. It nearly breaks down the door to the captain’s quarters of the ship, shuts it behind it with its foot, and unceremoniously drops Wras onto the bed.

He thrashes for a second before getting his feet under him and standing at attention to glare at the moth, “If you think for a second I’m just gonna  _ let _ you fuck me--”

“Well, of course not! Where’s the fun in that?” The Captain tosses its mask off to one side, its near-maniacal grin visible now, “I like fightin’ an’ winnin’ the prize at the end. And this prize is gonna be worth everythin’ ye can throw at me. So… throw it.” 

It slides into a brace stance as Wras’ vision goes red. He draws a knife and leaps at it. It ducks a shoulder and steps forward, throwing its weight right into his chest. He coughs and brings the knife down into the meat of its arm. It practically roars--a rattling insect noise--and yanks away as Wras falls to the floor. Immediately getting up, he only sees his knife getting tossed to the other side of the room and blood streaming through white fur before the Captain is on him again. It tries to use its sheer weight to pin him down to the bed, but he kicks his legs up and into its gut. It coughs at the force he uses and is off guard long enough for Wras to leverage and flip the Captain onto its back on the sheets, one of his hands clamping down on its arm where he stabbed it.

Wras glares into its face, teeth flashing in a triumphant grin, “What, can’t actually do shit now that I’m on top? You’re not so big and fucking bad like this now, ah? Your fucking dick leading the charge so much you forget to think?” In his little ‘victory’ ramble, he doesn’t realize the Captain’s hands are snaking up his thighs until they dig into his hips and he becomes very aware of the Captain’s cock through its pants. He lets out a startled moan before he can even think and his eyes are locked on its face as it breaks out into a smirk.

The Captain begins to rut at his cunt through their pants as it continues to talk, “Fuckin’ amazin’, innit? So much more sensitive than a cock…” It watches Wras fumble to cover his mouth with his hands, releasing pressure on the wound. Smearing its blood on his face as he struggles not to whimper. The Captain doesn’t relent, “So fuckin’ cute, ye are. Desperate to not be lesser than anyone, but we both know ye really wanna be fucked senseless. Filled like the lil breedin’ bitch ye are… C’mon, lil wrasse… give in. Let me give ye more than just a lil bumpin’ against my cock. I bet ye wanna know. Have ye been wonderin’ in the wee hours of the night what it feels like?” 

Wras glares at it and sucks in a breath to snarl right back, “Why the fuck would I? All I’ve been wondering is how the hell to beat you into place and get my cock back!” But his new hole begged to differ. His gut felt hot, and he could feel his own slick sliding down his legs. Thoughts of the Captain impaling him invaded his mind as it began to fog. 

In a sudden swift motion, he was suddenly back under the Captain. He gasped and tried to move out from its grasp, but one of its claws snapped his belt and his pants were now at his ankles. One of its hands held him down as it slid into a kneel off the edge of the bed and pressed its lips up against his slit. He froze up and trembled as the Captain’s tongue lapped up his slick with the fervor of a starving man. He kicked out weakly as it found his clit and began to suck on it. It was like lightning up his spine and he choked back a wail. The little kicks became twitches as it changed and pushed its tongue inside him. He couldn’t help but clench as it played with his hymen and pushed past to tongue fuck him. 

He couldn’t focus, hands moving to grab at the Captain’s hair… he meant to try and push it away, but instead his hands rebelled and he tugged the Captain closer, burying its face against the scales of his cunt. He whimpered, flinching as the sound bubbled out of his throat. 

The Captain laughed against his folds and pulled away, the proof of Wras’ need soaking its mouth and chin, “Well, and here I thought ye weren’t gonna just  _ let _ me fuck ye, ah? Where’d all that bravado go?” It stalked back up his body, licking its lips. Wras can’t even form his lips into any words before the Captain continues, “It wasn’t real at all, was it? Little whore. Ye want it, more than ye ever wanted it in yer ass.”

“Shit-- Fuck off!!”

“I can’t wait to see the faces ye make when I break ye in…” It unbuckles its own belt and pushes its pants down, cock already hard and at attention, ridged segments throbbing. “Poor little guppy can’t even ask nicely for me to ruin ye. Split ye open ‘til yer thinkin’ of nothing but my cock.” It presses its tip up against him and he trembles at how big it feels against him. 

He bites down on his lip, “H...hah, no lube or nothin’ huh?” His pussy throbs against the heat of its cock all the same.

“Maybe if ye’d just come along sweetly.” It wraps a hand around his throat and before he can grab at it to pull it off, a splitting pain rips through him from his cunt. He gags and arches his back, clawing at its wrist, “Oooh, so good~... feeling your hymen rip. Never thought I’d get this lil treat… Stealin’ yer virginity and feelin’ yer heat like this…” It moans and rolls its hips, “I’m barely even in, ah?” 

Wras is gasping for breath and thrashing, blood trickling over the Captain’s cock before it shoves more inside him. The stretch makes him wail and his leg twitches against his will. Is it against his will any more? He’s throbbing around it despite the pain, clenching as whimpers and moans rip themselves free of his throat. It’s so much. His eyes roll back as it starts to move. He’s pretty sure he just came, but the moth will not relent. Curses roll free off his tongue as more of its cock slides into him until it’s slamming against the back of his cunt, abusing his cervix with every thrust. 

Wras is pretty sure he’s lost feeling in his legs.

The Captain purrs suddenly, “Aww~... callin’ my name already? Such a sweet little fuck hole…” Wras blinks as he realizes he  _ is, _ in fact, moaning out its name. But he can’t stop himself from calling it out again as his back arches and a fresh orgasm slams his brain into mush again. “Ye never wanted to be on top, did ye? Yer too good of a slut. Ye wanna be bred like the lil bitch ye are… S’why yer body changed. Ye can’t deny it anymore, drooling like a faucet onto yer own sheets.” 

Wras literally cannot think beyond the Captain’s words and the sheer electricity of overstimulation beating him down with every thrust. His tail flicks weakly as he lets go of everything else, vaguely rolling back into every thrust.

The Captain is losing rhythm, it’s going to cum. Inside him. It growls low and its jaw falls slack, “Oh, fuck, yer so perfect…” It mumbles as it nears its edge, Wras’ cunt twitching and throbbing around it. It slips off said edge as Wras lets out a particularly pitiful whimper and cums deep inside him. All the same, its cum comes gushing out around its cock and seeps into the blankets. It takes a bit to catch its breath, panting and groaning. It reaches up a hand and slides its fingers through his hair, “So perfect… My little slut. All mine…”

Wras is trembling and shaking. The Captain wasn’t joking when it said it was going to ruin him. He feels like he’d been ripped in half and, as it pulls out of him, left out to dry. His throat hurts, gills aching from sucking in so much air just to breathe. His eyes flutter back open and he looks up at the moth. The tender look on its face only makes him mad. It’s really treating him like some toy it just claimed for itself. He snarled weakly and shoved a limp hand against its chest, “Get… get the fuck out…” He rattles out, voice hoarse.

“Aw, why? I don’t let my things get broken and just leave ‘em like that, let me--”

“Get.  _ Out!” _ He snaps louder, “I’m not your little plaything! Get the  _ fuck _ off my ship!!”

The Captain raises its hands in surrender, “Alright, alright…” It stands and pulls its pants on, “But if ye drop, ye know where t’ find me, aye?”

“... Aye… now get out.”

The Captain grabs its mask and heads out, whistling as it closes the door behind it.

Wras regrets sending it away before it could help clean him up, but he was glad to keep at least some scraps of his dignity intact. He makes an attempt, but he can’t even stand up. He grumbles and finds his way under the covers, burying his face in his pillow to try and sleep it off. 


End file.
